Les massacres titistes de prisonniers
Les massacres de prisonniers par les titistes. thumb|302px|Timbres croates commémorant la tragédie de BleiburgLes massacres des prisonniers de Bleiburg ont lieu après que l'armée britannique, le 13 mai 1945, livre aux guerilleros de Tito, comme les désigne Churchill1, des Yougoslaves non communistes, réfugiés civils et militaires à Bleiburg. Cette ville est située à la frontière entre l'Autriche et la Slovénie. La plupart des réfugiés yougoslaves en Autriche ne sont pas tués à Bleiburg même, mais après avoir repassé la Drave. Cependant, historiquement, le rapatriement forcé des Croates, en 1945, va prendre le nom de la toute petite ville autrichienne où leur calvaire commence. Le massacre, perpétré malgré la Convention de Genève sur les prisonniers, est censé être un châtiment des vrais ou supposés membres ou collaborateurs des régimes fascistes. Les victimes sont des Croates, des Slovènes, civils ou militaires, des Tchetniks (= résistants royalistes) et des musulmans combattants aux côtés des nazis, parfois pour survivre. Il s'y ajoute 38.000 Cosaques intégrés de force à la Waffen SS, qui sont accompagnés de leurs familles (12.000 femmes et enfants). Quelque soit leur religion ou leur peuple les réfugiés livrés à des communistes, voulant se venger des terribles atrocités qu'ils ont endurées, ne sont que pour une très infime minorité des criminels de guerre. Les organisateurs vrais responsables des massacres d'orthodoxes, de juifs, de Roms et d'anti-fascistes sont protégés par le Vatican, qui va les faire passer en Amérique du sud avec l'organisation Ratline. Pendant des mois les soldats et civils, souvent croates, sont torturés et exécutés sans procès. Les femmes sont violées en masse, mutilées et lapidées, puis assassinées. En Autriche des réfugiés et des prisonniers sont assassinés. Même les Britanniques tuent quelques de dizaines de Cosaques. Des familles entières se suicident pour éviter les tortures que les rouges infligent aux prisonniers. Les archives britanniques sur cette tragédie sont en partie inaccessibles. Par contre, le crime est désormais reconnu par tous les hommes politiques de la région et les historiens, excepté par quelques bourreaux et leurs descendants. Les quelques meurtres commis en Autriche ne sont rien à côté à côté des massacres commis en Slovénie, en Croatie et en Bosnie au printemps 1945. Une partie des victimes sont jetés dans des foïbe. Les personnes non exécutées tout de suite sont conduites dans une marche d'expiation ou chemin de croix de la Carinthie à la frontière grecque (1.500 kms). Combien sont-ils ? Il est presque impossible de donner le nombre de tués dans les massacres après Bleiburg. Le statisticien Vladimir Žerjavic parle d'environ 55 000 personnes massacrées. L'historien universitaire américain Jozo Tomaševic conclut que 116.000 militaires sont arrivés à Bleiburg, et dans les autres camps, avec 80.000 civils. Il parle de 100.000 morts. Mais la plupart des fuyards sont arrêtés avant la frontière. Ces chiffres sont anciens et la très officielle Commission sur les fosses communes dissimulées en Slovénie pensent que les 581 charniers découverts à ce jour contiennent 100.000 cadavres rien qu'en Slovénie. La seule forêt de Tezno abrite, paraît-il, entre 60 et 80.000 cadavres. Beaucoup d'os appartenant à des enfants sont trouvés parmi les restes des victimes des titistes. Toutefois seules les chiffres officiels sont à prendre en compte, car certains nostalgiques des nazis gonflent les chiffres pourtant déjà énormes. Néanmoins, la population de la Yougoslavie en 1941 est de 15.000.000 d'habitants. Les crimes de Tito vont faire proportionnellement beaucoup plus de victimes que ceux de Staline. Le livre noir du communisme donne le chiffre de plus de 1.000.000 de personnes assassinés par les communistes. Ce chiffre déjà énorme semble malheureusement bien inférieur à la réalité. D'autres estimations sur Lietuvos.net parlent de 1.200.000 à 2.130.000 victimes des titistes. Déjà dans La population yougoslave, André Blanc donne le chiffre de 1.706.000 décès dus à la Seconde guerre mondiale2. Toutefois toutes les victimes ne sont pas dus qu'aux communistes. Loin de là ! Les nazis et leurs alliés commettent avant mai 1945 des crimes eux-aussi tout aussi nombreux et abominables, comme le montre cet article de la BBC. Bien des villages de Yougoslavie, notamment ceux de l'Istrie se transforment en autant d'Oradour ou de Maillé. Les Serbes ont beaucoup souffert de 1941 à 1945 et les partisans et leurs familles aussi. En 1945, c'est au tour des Croates, des Slovènes, des musulmans et des minorités nationales. Winston Chrurchill dans son histoire de La deuxième guerre mondiale ne parle pas des victimes yougoslaves1. Il condamne vivement ce qu'il appelle le meurtre de Mussolini, se soucie des agissements des titistes à Trieste. Il parle à Truman de leur attitude arrogante et brutale brutale1. Churchill s’inquiète seulement pour la minorité italienne massacrée par les guerilleros de Tito. Il voit ce dernier réclamer une partie de l'Autriche, de la Hongrie et de la Grèce, comme Hitler les Sudètes. Truman et les dirigeants américains ne veulent pas se laisser entraîner dans une autre guerre avec Tito et vont envoyer immédiatement des divisions et des avions terminer celle avec le Japon. La seule allusion de Churchill à ce qui se passe en Autriche est de constater que le comportement de l'armée populaire produit la plus mauvaise impression sur les soldats alliés. Le maréchal Alexander accuse Tito d'être un nouvel Hitler. Staline s'en plaint à Churchill. Mais le dirigeant russe lui explique aussi que Tito agit à sa guise1. Même si Churchill ne parle pas de ce crime dans ses mémoires ses ordres sont explicites : ils ne devraient pas être remis à Tito3. Bien au courant des crimes impardonnables du nazisme l'opinion publique dans les démocraties, qui se veulent pourtant pluralistes, n'est pas au courant des crimes de guerre des alliés. Dans Epitaph on Nuremberg(1947), Montgomery Belgion écrit : L’opinion publique mondiale ne sait pas le dixième de ce qui a été ordonné par les gouvernements britannique, américain, français et russe ou par leurs commandants militaires après la reddition allemande4. Certes le massacre de Katyn est maintenant dénoncé. On parle parfois des Tchétchènes, plus rarement du sort des Tatars. Les femmes allemandes violées par les Russes sont presque à la mode. Quelques historiens parlent du massacre des Baltes... Mais on explique que c'est à cause Staline ! Par contre, quand il s'agit de dénoncer le bombardement inutile de Dresde ou celui de Nagasaki, les viols par des troupes dites indigènes en Italie ou les soldats américains en France... cela ne se fait pas. Arte le fait parfois. Portés disparus de Dirk Pohlmann, à partir de documents des forces alliées prouve qu'à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, des centaines de milliers de Français, de Britanniques, de Hollandais, de Belges ou de Norvégiens disparaissent en URSS. Les prisonniers et réfugiés sont livrés aux communistes, et condamnés à une mort quasi certaine après avoir été torturés, car Staline détient ces prisonniers de ces anciens alliés. Selon Portés disparus, 25.000 Américains vont finir au goulag, malgré des raids de commandos pour les libérer, des évasions et plusieurs Lightningts abattus au cours de batailles aériennes au dessus de la zone russe. Des prisonniers de guerre, déportés du travail ou politiques... Il est donc possible pour un historien de parler de ces erreurs et de ces crimes, sans jamais oublier Oradour, les résistants fusillés et ceux des nôtres qui ne sont jamais revenus des camps hitlériens. Ne pas oublier non plus tout ceux qui ont sacrifié leurs vies pour libérer l'Europe, les 6.000.000 de victimes juives des nazis et le sort des populations civiles, des prisonniers russes et des très courageux partisans yougoslaves. Tout cela est connu et doit maintenir ce souvenir vivant dans notre mémoire. Mais on peut à peine parler du drame des 2.000.000 de ressortissants soviétiques, ayant combattus avec les Allemands, plus ou moins contraints. Il n'est finalement vraiment évoqué que par le film de Robert Enrico, Vent d'Est,l'auteur du Vieux fusil. La décision de les livrer à une mort certaine est entérinée à Yalta, le 11 février 1945, par le major-général américain John R. Dene et le lieutenant-général soviétique Gryzlov5. Les massacres de Bleiburg ne sont qu'un des crimes de Tito. La liste est longue et la liberté étant revenue elle s'allonge régulièrement : * Massacre de Široki Brijeg * Massacres dans des foibes * 12.000 Slovènes désarmés * Le massacre de la Backa (plusieurs dizaines de milliers de civils hongrois) * Massacre de Porzus (résistants italiens non communistes) * Les 400.000 hommes du groupe d'armées Löhr doivent se rendre aux partisans de Tito qui exercent sur eux de cruelles représailles écrit Raymond Cartier, dans son étude sur La seconde guerre mondiale6. * Le massacre de la minorité allemande de Yougoslavie (l'équivalent de nos Alsaciens-Lorrains), notamment les Donauschwaben (environ 500.000 personnes) * Le sort des prisonniers italiens, bulgares et hongrois * Le sort des populations civiles et des prisonniers musulmans de Yougoslavie (Albanais, Kosovars, Bosniaques... ). * Exterminations presque totale de certaines minorités (Tchakaviens, Kaykaviens... ) vivant dans les Balkans bien avant l'arrivée des Slaves. ... Tous ces massacres sont enfin brusquement interrompus en 1948. C'est sur l'ordre de Joseph Staline à Tito. Les Alliés occidentaux vont rester silencieux, tout fier de leurs liens avec les hitléro-titistes qui vont massacrer après leur rupture avec Moscou, les vrais communistes. Il ya cent ans, Honoré de Balzac écrivait déjà : Il ya deux histoires, l'une que l'on enseigne et qui ment, l'autre que l'on tait parce qu’elle recèle l’inavouable7. Les excellentes recherches historiques de la Commission européenne durant la présidence slovène de l'UE-2008 permettent d'y voir plus clair sur ces massacres de prisonniers militaires et de civils. Les crimes contre l'humanité constituent un des visages les plus repoussants de l'espèce humaine. Notre capacité à tuer nos semblables pour leur race, leur religion ou leurs idées politiques est stupéfiante. A la fin du régime hitléro-troskyste la mosaïque de peuples qu'est sa Yougoslavie voit cette fois-ci les enfants des bourreaux et ceux des victimes s’entre-tuer. Et parfois les bourreaux deviennent à leur tour des victimes... Mon peuple n'est plus qu'un pauvre esclave, et ma terre n'est rien de plus qu'un cimetière. DES GUERRES CIVILES ET ETHNIQUES . Le traité de Versailles et la Yougoslavie . Les alliés favorisent la création, en 1918, d'un royaume des slaves du sud qui réunit sous la domination serbe des peuples qui se détestent depuis des siècles. L'empire austro-hongrois réussissait à unir des populations de langues, cultures et religions différentes, mais le roi serbe n'a pas les talents d'un Habsbourg. Au projet fédéraliste d'inspiration germanique, proposé par les minorités Slovènes et les Croates, s'oppose le projet jacobin inspiré par Paris. Il est défendu surtout par les Serbes, qui ne sont qu'une minorité parmi d'autres. Parmi les peuples qui s'opposent à la domination serbe les Croates sont les plus violents. Aidés d'abord uniquement par la Hongrie et l'Italie fasciste, ils proclament leur indépendance en 1941, profitant de l'invasion nazie. Hitler grâce à sa victoire rapide, qui coûte à la Wehrmacht 153 morts, détruit l'ancien royaume6. Il annexe le nord de la Slovénie. Les Italiens récupèrent les anciennes possessions de la République de Venise et le Montenegro. La Hongrie et la Bulgarie participent au dépeçage. Même les musulmans de Bosnie-Herzégovine, du Kosovo et les Albanais, par haine des Serbes, et sur ordre du Grand Mufti de Jérusalem, accueillent les Allemands comme des libérateurs. En 1941-début 1942 ces collaborations restent néanmoins limitées et les partisans serbes (tchetniks) ou communistes, ne sont que très minoritaires. La Croatie envoie juste quelques milliers d’hommes sur le front de l’Est. Mais les massacres commencent et ne vont pas se terminer. Pendant plus de trois années une abominable guerre civile va faire 1.706.000 victimes2. Les nazis Croates massacrent par dizaines de milliers les Serbes, les juifs, les Tsiganes et les anti-fascistes au camp de Jasenovac et les femmes et enfants à Stara Gradiška. Pendant ce temps les musulmans du Kosovo exterminent les paysans serbes qu'ils remplacent par des colons albanais. Les crimes des armées d'occupation et de leurs collaborateurs sont innombrables. Ils sont parfois fait en représailles aux crimes des partisans, mais leurs auteurs vont être condamnés à mort et c'est justice. Toutefois les plus criminels grâce à la complicité vont finir tranquillement leurs jours en Amérique du Sud, grâce à l'aide du Vatican, alors que des centaines de milliers d'innocent vont payer pour leurs crimes. Au début les communistes sont bien encadrés et ils ont l'habitude de mener des luttes clandestines. En 1934, le parti comptait 3.000 membres, ce qui est dérisoire. D'ailleurs même Staline ne reconnait que le gouvernement royaliste en exil. Mais le mouvement des partisans libère de nombreuses régions. Il accepte dans ses rangs tous les Yougoslaves et pas que les Serbes8. Les communistes font régner la terreur ce qui a deux effets : les indécis rejoignent leurs rangs et leurs ennemis sont liquidés ou fuient. Après Téhéran et Yalta, c'est eux qui bénéficient de la plupart des parachutages des alliés. Le tchetnik Draža Mihailovic, fidèle au gouvernement royaliste exilé à Londres et ses partisans ne vont plus recevoir suffisamment d'armes, de munitions et de médicaments. C'est les livrer pieds et mains liés aux nazis et aux communistes. Pour quelle raison Winston Churchill, fils du 7e duc de Marlborough, commet-il cette erreur, dont il mesure les conquences dès 1945 ? Il écrit pourtant à propos des républicains extrémistes dans "La deuxième guerre mondiale" : Si j'avais été Espagnol, ils m'auraient massacré, moi, ma famille et mes amis 1. En Yougoslavie, comme en Espagne, cinq ans plus tôt, les communistes tuent les fascistes, ce qui est très bien pour les alliés. Cependant ils s'en prennent aussi aux résistants non communistes, aux opposants politiques anti-fascistes, aux familles nobles, à la bourgeoisie, aux paysans et commerçants riches. Ils procèdent ou plutôt vont procéder aussi à une épuration ethnique du pays. Les 600.000 civils allemands9, les Italiens de Dalmatie, d'Istrie et de Slovénie, de très nombreux Hongrois sont leurs ennemis. Les ecclésiastiques qu'ils soient catholiques, protestants, orthodoxes ou musulmans sont généralement torturés, humiliés, avant d'être tués. Craignant la victoire des communistes certains chefs tchetniks choisissent de s'allier aux Allemands espérant ainsi limiter le massacre du peuple serbe9. Mais les cas sont rares sont rares et de nombreux documents falsifiés par les titistes, au pouvoir pendant plus de 50 années, vont circuler. Malgré le fait que le fils de Draža Mihailovic est tué par les Allemands, que de très nombreux tchetniks sont torturés par les nazis, et que ces maquisards sont appuyés par des missions militaires alliées, les Titistes vont réussir à faire croire à l'opinion mondiale qu'ils sont des nazis10. Les atrocités commises par les Serbes sont ethniques plus que politiques. Les massacres des oustachis sont les deux. Leurs nettoyages ethniques vont parfois jusqu'à choquer la Gestapo11. Ce qui est sur c'est que chaque camp essaie de s'imposer par la terreur. Les titistes sont de très peu les plus doués et ils appartiennent au camp des vainqueurs. Les nazis se sont figurés asservir les peuples des Balkans après leur victoire de 1941, mais il n'ont pas étouffé la vieille tradition de brigandage de ces population, comme l'écrit Edmund Stillman12. Et puis au nord la vaillante Armée Rouge progresse. La vidéo qui suit montre que : * Dans l'état indépendant de Croatie, entre 1941 et 1945, les Oustachis font de la prison de Gradiska Stara un camp de concentration. Il y a 12.790 personnes tuées pendant cette période par les collaborateurs des nazis. * En mai 1945, les autorités communistes font de Gradiska Stara un camp de prisonniers de guerre pour les Oustachis, les Tchetniks, les nazis et les fascistes. En outre près de 280 prêtres catholiques sont tués ou sont morts des suites de tortures à Stara Gradiska. * En 1991, dans les mains des rebelles de Krajina et avec l'aide du Corps de Banja Luka, puis de l'Armée nationale yougoslave, Stara Gradiska est redevenue un camp de prisonniers de guerre en 1991. De nombreux Croates de Slavonie occidentale et de non-Serbes de la Bosnie-Herzégovine au nord-ouest y sont emprisonnés, maltraités et tués. Coup d'état avortée en 1944 en Croatie . En 1944, lorsque le conflit prend enfin un tour définitivement défavorable pour le IIIe Reich, des membres du gouvernement croate et des généraux vont essayer de changer de camp. Les conjurés veulent imiter certains fascistes et les royalistes en Italie dès 1943, Horty et ses proches en Hongrie en juin 1944, les royalistes de Roumanie et de Bulgarie en août 1944. Mais ces hommes ne sont pas vraiment des nazis, même avant cette date. Le roi de Bulgarie a même fait échec à la solution finale. Ces dirigeants croates ont beau dire que les troupes croates n'ont jamais causé le moindre tort aux armées occidentales, la politique raciste menée depuis plus de trois ans par Ante Palevic est inacceptable. Deux ministres Mladen Lorkovic et Ante Vokic, Stijepo Peric, les généraux Ivan Prpic et Tomislav Sertic, tentent en van de convaincre les Anglo-Saxons de débarquer en Dalmatie. Ils ont, paraît-il, les avis favorables du général Henry Maitland Wilson, chef des opérations en Méditerranée, du général Ira C. Eakeret du roi George VI13. En lisant To War With Whitacker, the Wartime Diaries of the Countess of Ranfurly on découvre qu'Henry Maitland Wilson a effectivement comme idée à cette époque d'attaquer le IIIe Reich par la Dalmatie, puis le Danube. Les conspirateurs sont dénoncés aux Allemands, probablement par les Soviétiques. Ils sont arrêtés, selon Le Nouvel ordre européen nazi: la collaboration dans l'Europe allemande (1938-1945), d'Yves Durand (Complexe, 1990), en août 1944, mais exécutés à la fin de la dictature oustachi pour ne pas en faire d'eux des martyrs. A cette époque alors que les divisions roumaines, hongroises ou italiennes sont de piètres auxiliaires pour les Allemands - quand ils ne les combattent pas - la valeur et le fanatisme des soldats et miliciens croates peuvent surprendre. Mais ils luttent contre les Titistes et donc pour sauver leurs vies et celles de leurs proches. Les Oustachis se battent bien et les 800.000 partisans progressent lentement. Le 20 octobre 1944 lorsque les communistes entrent à Belgrade, le territoire croate n'est que très peu envahi. Ils émettent des timbres, forment de nouvelles divisions. En mars 1945, le gouvernement, même si ses troupes résistent, comprend néanmoins que toute défense prolongée est impossible, car la Croatie dépend du Reich pour les munitions14. LA FUITE . L'évasion des criminels de guerre nazis (6 mai) . thumb|298px|Bleiburg (en bleu). Les zones en rouge le 1er mai 1945 était encore tenu par les nazis et leurs alliés.Palevic et sa clique essaient de sauver leur peau en se servant de l'Église catholique. Mais les suppliques de l’archevêque Alojzije Stepinac et du Vatican aux alliés occidentaux n'aboutissent pas. Le 19 avril 1945, les alliés occidentaux ne sont pas encore à Trieste et en Carinthie. Mais l'idée chemine dans la tête d'une partie des populations du nord des Balkans d'aller se réfugier en Italie. Le gouvernement et l’état-major croate décident d'abandonner Zagreb et le sud de la Croatie aux partisans. Certes des timbres croates commémorent la création de la 1ère division de Waffen SS, mais le 1er mai un autre timbre est émis mais les chefs des collaborateurs préparent leur départ. Cette bande d'assassins abandonne le 6 mai 1945 son peuple, et les membres de son parti et de son armée, à un ennemi impitoyable. Le Vatican les fait passer en secret de Rome à Buenos Aires. Des filières d’exfiltrations appelées Ratline sont mises en place par le franciscain Krunoslav Draganovic. Seuls s'échappent ceux qui peuvent payer avec l'or, l'argent et les oeuvres d'art volées aux ennemis d'Ante Pavelic. L’agent Emerson Bigelow de l’OSS fait un rapport le 21 octobre 1946 concernant un chargement d’or d’une valeur de 200 millions de francs suisses venant de la Banque Nationale de Croatie15. Alojzije Stepinac est selon certaines sources le chef des services secrets du Vatican et travaille aussi pour la banque du Vatican16. Ce qui étonnant c'est que quand Ante Pavelic meurt, en décembre 1959, le pape Jean XXIII prononce personnellement la bénédiction à son égard. En ce qui concerne le franciscain oustachi après avoir collaboré avec la CIA après la guerre, il affirme le 15 novembre 1967 admirer la démocratisation et l’humanisation de la vie, sous Tito. Il finit ses jours paisiblement dans cette dictature où tant de prêtres bien ordinaires, en rien anciens nazis, sont des camps de travail ou des prisons. Trois ans plus tard en tentant de fuir cette Yougoslavie démocratique et humaniste, selon ce franciscain, l'oncle et le jeune frère d'une amie de l'auteur sont assassinés par des douaniers. La jeune fille, âgée de 14 ans, est elle même grièvement blessée et traquée dans les montagnes. L'évasion de deux peuples (mai 1945) . Le 6 mai 1945, alors qu'Adolf Hitler est mort depuis le 30 avril et que la garnison de Berlin s'est rendue le 2 avril, les Croates vivent encore presque normalement à Zagreb et au centre de la Croatie. Craignant des exécutions sommaires, et de nouveaux grands massacres de civils, beaucoup de Croates fuient l'armée yougoslave. Ils forment plusieurs colonnes, et sont nombreux, entre 600.000 et 1.000.000 de personnes. Ils se dirigent vers l’Autriche, dans l’espoir d'être sauvés par les avant-gardes du maréchal Alexander. L'armée croate et les Oustachis essaient de les protéger des partisans. Eux-mêmes redoutent d'être torturés s'ils se rendent aux partisans17. Le général Alexander Löhr (1885-1947) essaie de sauver la vie à ces centaines de milliers de militaires et civils croates, à des Allemands du Danube, des Italiens et à de rares collaborateurs et résistants tchetniks. Ces derniers ont réussi à s'échapper du sud et du centre de la Yougoslavie, où les Titistes massacrent les opposants. Des Albanais et au moins 15.000 combattants et 20.000 civils les suivent. Au fil des heures et des jours, cette énorme masse se grossit encore de réfugiés slovènes, de militaires et civils hongrois, de 38.000 Cosaques avec 12.000 femmes et enfants. Des soldats allemands se joignent à eux quand Löhr se rend aux Titistes. Les unités de l'armée croates sont nombreuses : * 13 divisions d'infanterie, * deux de montagne, * deux du train * et un autre de réserve. * des unités d'artillerie et d'autres unités de soutien. * plusieurs unités blindées. * 32.000 hommes de la gendarmerie croate * 15 bataillons de police18. Comme on peut le voir en lisant cette liste comporte certaines unités venant du front, alors que d'autres sont des forces de répression. Si la plupart des criminels de guerre sont à Rome, des responsables d'exécutions criminelles et de simples exécutants sadiques se cachent dans ce flot humain, même dans les unités combattantes. Les civils sont très nombreux, inextricablement mêlés avec les militaires dans la confusion de la retraite. Pour les partisans même le simple citoyen croate ou slovène est coupable s'il n'est pas communiste. Des ennemis politiques et de classe, comme les résistants tchetniks sont encore plus haïs des partisans. Comme pour certains collaborateurs des nazis l'envie de continuer à voler et à violer en motivent plus d'un. Parmi cette armée beaucoup ils veulent venger des proches massacrés et souvent torturés par les nazis et leurs alliés. Selon Balkan holocausts?: Serbian and Croatian victim-centred propaganda and the war in Yugoslavia, New approaches to conflict analysis, de David Bruce MacDonald19 les membres de l'armée populaire sont non seulement s communistes, mais certainement des Serbes, ce qui explique en partie cet holocauste. En arrivant dans le nord de la Yougoslavie des unités de la Garde slovène se joignent aux colonnes de réfugiés vers l'Autriche avec d'autres civils.Comme on s’en doute, la progression depuis Zagreb ne se fait pas sans difficultés. Le 7 mai, un comité composé du colonel Crljen et des généraux Herencic, Štancer, Servatzy et Metikoš a pris le commandement de l’exode. Ils prennent la direction de Celje puis Dravograd ou Maribor. À l’ouest, une autre colonne regroupe, aux ordres du général Franc Krener, environ 12.000 miliciens et 6.000 civils slovènes qui entrent en Autriche le 10 mai pour se rendre aux Britanniques à Viktring (faubourg de faubourg). Des résistants serbes, des Bulgares, des Hongrois, des Allemands et des Cosaques n'ayant pas voulu se rendre aux partisans malgré les ordres font que ce camp compte le 13 mai 70.000 réfugiés et prisonniers20. Immédiatement les partisans vont exiger le retour des réfugiés yougoslaves. Les partisans sont partout dans le sud de la Carinthie. La nuit ils pillent les fermes et violent les femmes autrichiennes. Leurs affiches de propagande sont arrachées par les membres de la minorité slovène qui vivent dans la terreur à l'idée de se retrouver avec leurs agresseurs comme chefs. Les Britanniques laissent faire. Leur seul soucis est d'essayer d'éviter les lynchages d'espions dans l'immense camp20. Le général Corsellis essaie aussi de nourrir ses 70.000 réfugiés. Il envoie des chevaux à l'abattoir de la ville. La tragédie de Viktring fait un peu partie des massacres de Bleiburg. Le scénario est le même : une marche d'expiation, puis pour les survivants la mort immédiate dans le meilleur des cas. Dravograd (= Unterdrausburg) . Les 400.000 hommes du groupe d'armées Löhr doivent se rendre aux partisans de Tito qui exercent sur eux de cruelles représailles écrit Raymond Cartier, dans son étude sur La seconde guerre mondiale6. Ils se rendent le 9 mai. Les fuyards sont encerclés par l’Armée yougoslave dans la région de Dravograd (=Unterdrausburg). Cette petite ville de Carinthie était redevenue Allemande en 1941 lors de l'annexion de la Slovénie du Nord. La population slovène a beaucoup souffert, du fait de la Gestapo. Mais en 1945 elle est n'est pas là. Les habitants d'origines slaves ont été déportés en Serbie. Leurs biens saisis et donnés à des nazis. 4.300 personnes se rendent, le 9 mai, aux commissaires politiques yougoslaves Stojko et Dubac. Ils sont sauvés provisoirement par les soldats bulgares du général Atanasov qui les protègent des partisans, la plupart de ces prisonniers arriveront sains et saufs à Rijeka (ex Fiume). Lorsque le gros de la colonne se présente à son tour, les points de passage sont verrouillés par plusieurs divisions de partisans que les troupes de Frane Sudar et Rafael Boban repoussent, brisant ainsi l'encerclement. Les 12 et 13 mai, ils franchissent la frontière autrichienne et se rendent aux Britanniques. Ils pensent avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient avant tout, une protection contre les partisans communistes. Ils savent un peu ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui sont restés derrière les lignes yougoslave et ils imaginent le destin horrible qui les attend en cas de capture21. Arrivée des premiers réfugiés en Autriche (13 mai) . Peu après minuit le 13 mai 1945, le quartier général du Corps d'armées britannique d'occupation en Autriche estime qu'environ 30.000 prisonniers de guerre, viennent de se rendre, accompagnés de nombreux réfugiés dans la région de Bleiburg. Les troupes à la frontière leur signale que 60.000 autres anciens militaires progressent de la Carinthie venant de Yougoslavie. Les Britanniques prennent toutes les mesures possibles pour les empêcher de continuer leur progression. Mais ils sont à court de nourriture et harcelés. Ils savent que les 60.000 soldats vaincus sont Croates et Slovènes21. Assez bizarrement ce qui inquiète le plus le quartier général du corps d'armées britannique d'occupation en Autriche c'est que l'aviation signale avec eux des dizaines de milliers de réfugiés civils. Malgré les barrages, ce sont au moins 250.000 soldats et autant de civils qui réussissent à se mettre temporairement à l’abri en Carinthie, autour des localités de Bleiburg, Viktring et Wildenstein. Ils sont recueillis dans un état de terreur et de confusion. Ils représentent l'avant-garde de ce qui est effectivement une nation qui fuit. Dans le même temps, un autre contingent croate, issu de la 369e division de la Wehrmacht, arrive à Griffen et Reichenfeld. La 38e brigade d'infanterie irlandaise les désarme et les parque pire que du bétail. En ce qui concerne les prisonniers l'État souverain de Croatie a adhéré à la Convention de Genève, le 20 janvier 1943, et est reconnu comme un belligérant. Tous les signataires de la Convention, y compris la Grande-Bretagne et les États-Unis, sont bien entendu informés que cette reconnaissance a été accordée14. La bataille de Poljana (14/15 mai) . Quelques Allemands, beaucoup de Croates et des Slovènes tentent de continuer le combat pour rejoindre les Alliés. Le 14 mai 1945 ils se joignent à des maquisards tchetniks détestés par les communistes. Ils sont environ 30.000. Les partisans les encerclent. Ils essaient d'obtenir un corridor pour le passer sans combat à l'ouest. Les partisans yougoslaves refusent catégoriquement. Il s'ensuit un combat très meurtrier jusqu'à l'aube du 15 mai. Avec l'arrivée de 20 chars dans le camp adverse les Tchetniks hissent des drapeaux blancs et se rendent. Sur le champ de bataille gisent 310 tués nationalistes et moins de 100 communistes. Après la bataille de Poljana quelques escarmouches ont lieu avec des Croates, mais il s'agit enfin de la dernière bataille de la Seconde Guerre mondiale en Europe. DE LA LIBERTÉ À LA MORT . Expulsion des réfugiés de Bleiburg . Selon les archives britanniques environ 25.000 réfugiés croates arrivent avant le 13 mai à la frontière, il s'agit certainement de personnes qui étaient plus impliqués dans le mouvement oustachi, plus riche ou plus affolé par les crimes des titistes. Ces réfugiés et prisonniers sont dispersés dans différents camps. Il est assez difficile de dire ce qui se passe du 6 mai au mois de juin dans les montagnes slovènes et de Carinthie. Désormais en dehors de la France les livres principalement d'universitaires sont très nombreux. Mais certaines archives ne sont pas accessibles, et les fouilles dans les fosses communes et les grottes sont interdites. Certains auteurs minimisent les faits, d'autres les grossissent. Il n'y a pas qu'une colonne de réfugiés allant à Bleibug, mais plusieurs longues colonnes. Quand arrivent les premiers réfugiés arrivent à Bleiburg ils sont suivis par l'une des colonnes ininterrompue qui fait 50 kilomètres de long22. Le gros des troupes croates et yougoslaves est fait prisonnier par l’armée yougoslave de Tito, soit plus de 120.000 militaires et gendarmes23, auxquelles s'ajoutent leurs familles. Les généraux Ivo Herencic et Vjekoslav Servatzy essaient de négocier avec les britanniques et les partisans à Bleiburg. Dans le château de la ville, les Anglais affirment aux vaincus que si les réfugiés continuent leur progression, leur brigade s'y opposera et ouvrira le feu. Le général Robertson interprète à sa façon les règlements de la Convention de Genève et ordonne qu'après la conclusion de la paix, le rapatriement des prisonniers de guerre soit effectué le plus rapidement possible.Tout les militaires de nationalité établie yougoslave qui servaient dans les forces allemandes doivent être désarmés et remis aux forces yougoslaves. À Bleiburg les forces britanniques décident de remettre aux nouvelles autorités yougoslaves l’ensemble de ces réfugiés, soit 70.000 personnes environ. Les civils n'ont jamais servi dans les forces allemandes et la plupart des militaires croates et slovènes non plus. Robertson a t'il reçu des ordres ? Même si Churchill ne parle pas de cette décision criminelle dans ses mémoires ses ordres sont pourtant explicites : ils ne devraient pas être remis à Tito3. Le général Thomas Scott donne une autre version en 1946 : Lorsque j’ai soumis le délicat petit problème des Croates à l’autorité supérieure, on m’a dit qu’il était exclu d’accepter leur reddition. Qui ment ? La vérité est peut-être ailleurs. Le 15 mai à Naples, le général en chef Alexander parle d'environ 600.000 soldats allemands et croates dans la zone de Klagenfurt21. Mais ce chiffre est faux. Les 400.000 Allemands se sont presque tous rendus aux partisans. Les militaires croates sont peut-être 50.000 en tenant compte de tous les camps de Carinthie. À Bleiburg les réfugiés sont principalement des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards. Au château de Bleiburg le chef de la délégation titiste, Milan Basta, énonce ses conditions aux généraux croates : Nous ferons rentrer chez eux les civils qui ont fui avec vous ; tout le personnel militaire, si vous vous rendez inconditionnellement et sans opposer de résistance, sera conduit dans des camps de détention ; les membres de vos forces armées seront traités conformément aux lois de la guerre prévues pour les prisonniers. Si vous n’acceptez pas ces conditions, et vu que vous aurez continué les hostilités après que la guerre est officiellement terminée, vous serez traités en rebelles et liquidés avec l’aide de nos alliés. Une panique terrible survient quand les partisans de Basta ouvre le feu à partir des bois des deux côtés de la vallée où les réfugiés sont parqués22. Quelques centaines de réfugiés parviennent toutefois à s’enfuir. Les autres soignent les blessés et rassurent les femmes et les enfants. Ils croient que les Anglais sont des gentlemen. Les Britanniques font croire aux prisonniers qu’ils vont être évacués vers l’Italie (en l’occurrence à Distone, dans la province de Brescia). 70.000 réfugiés à Bleiburg sont ensuite escortées par les membres de l’armée yougoslave vers des camps de prisonniers. Le maréchal Alexander, commandant des troupes alliées en Autriche, parle lui d'environ 200.000 ressortissants yougoslaves qui servaient dans les forces armées allemandes remis aux partisans. Tout cela est un mensonge. Les 200.000 personnes envoyés à la boucherie sont en grande partie des femmes et des enfants ou des paysans, ouvriers et bourgeois qui ne sont pas des militaires. Les autres sont des militaires d'un état indépendant et les militaires britanniques savent très bien et depuis des années ce que les titistes font des prisonniers et aux femmes avant de les tuer. On peut se demander toutefois si les soldats Britanniques peuvent - et sont prêts - à tuer 500.000 réfugiés. Quand dans la soirée du 19 mai, 10.000 Croates arrivent à Ferlach les Anglais préviennent les titistes et décident de ne pas laisser passer les Croates sur le pont. Mais les archives montrent que l'état-major de la division conseillent aux officiers sur place de ne pas tirer sur les Croates si ils tentent de se précipiter pont, et en aucun cas sur les femmes et les enfants21. Slovénie 1945 . Seul un nombre limité de réfugiés sont tués en Carinthie. Par contre dès le début du chemin de croix, comme vont l'appeler les rares survivants, en Slovénie, le massacre commence. La plupart des fuyards sont arrêtés avant la frontière. Dès la frontière les prisonniers venant de Klagenfurt, Krumpendorf, Rosseg, Ferlach, Toschling, Viktring et Wolfsberg sont l'objet de vols, de viols, de tortures et exécutés sans jugement et sans raison valable24. Ceux qui voyagent par train ne sont pas épargnés. La tuerie débute dès la première gare (Hrušica), sous les yeux mêmes des officiers de liaison anglais. Le colonel Robin Rose-Price y voit l’illustration de la plus sinistre duplicité. Le romancier Nigel Nicolson, alors jeune officier, parle de l’une des missions les plus honteuses jamais confiées à des soldats britanniques et quant au futur ministre Tony Crosland, il évoquera plus tard l’opération de guerre la plus répugnante à laquelle il lui fut jamais donné de prendre part… Des historiens slovènes estiment que rien que dans la région de Maribor les charniers contiennent 180.000 cadavres humains, avec très souvent des uniformes croates. La Commission sur les fosses communes dissimulées en Slovénie donne le chiffre de 100.000 victimes dans 581 charniers. Les prisonniers et les civils, abattus d'une balle dans la nuque, sont jetés dans des grottes karstiques, des abîmes naturelles, des mines, des étangs, des fossés anti-chars, selon les recherches historiques de la Commission européenne durant la présidence slovène de l'UE-2008 24. Le chiffre de 581 charniers est celui des sites étudiés. Il est passé de 40 à 581. Une vingtaine d'autre fosses communes viennent d'être trouvées. La presse française ne s'intéresse pas à ces charniers. Seul le site Romandie donne une information de l'AFP en français sur l'un d'entre eux : ... L'enquête sur l'existence présumée de cette grotte a commencé en août dernier dans le cadre d'une vaste recherche de plus de 500 charniers présumés en Slovénie qui contiendraient les restes de collaborateurs nazis qui tentaient de fuir le régime communiste après la guerre en 1945, mais peut-être aussi d'opposants à la dictature communiste... * Les tunnels de Barbara sont bétonnés. Ce n'est qu'en décembre 2009, que 726 corps sont extraits de la mine. Les historiens, dont Mitja Ferenc de l'Université de Ljubljana, estiment qu'il reste 2.500 cadavres et que dans la plupart des autres galeries ils risquent de trouver les ossements de nombreuses autres victimes, des militaires et des civils, dont des femmes. La population autour d'Huda Jama dit qu'il ya entre 10 et 12.000 corps dans cette mine. Ce sont principalement des hommes de 16 à 22 ans, écrit le général en retraite Zeljko Glasnovic. Ce dernier constate que dans les fosses, les mines et les grottes, les équipes trouvent surtout des jeunes souvent Croates. * La forêt de Tezno est considérée comme le Katyn croate. Elle abrite entre 60 et 80.000 cadavres. Beaucoup d'os appartenant à des enfants sont trouvés parmi les restes des victimes des partisans. * Le charnier de Tabor, près de la ville slovène de Maribor, contient les restes d'au moins 18.000 personnes tuées par les autorités yougoslaves communistes en 1945. La tombe est une ancienne tranchée anti-char de plusieurs kilomètres de long, comblée avec les corps des prisonniers d'un des camps de Maribor dont l'emplacement est devenu le cimetière Dobrova. * À Maribor, les captifs sont regroupés dans trois camps rudimentaires puis transférés vers l’aérodrome de Tezno (Tezenski gozd) et froidement exécutés. Il y a autour de ce site entre 60.000 et 70.00 victimes, toutes assassinées par les Partisans des 6 et 15 brigades de la XVII division25. * À Ljubljana, les Monténégrins sont conduits à Kamnik, où les hommes de l'armée populaire procèdent à leur élimination. * Le camp de Teharje est situé à côté de Celje. Le nombre de victimes à Teharje dans les mois qui suivent la Seconde Guerre mondiale est d'environ 5.000 prisonniers. Il s'agit de réfugiés de Bleiburg et de membres de la minorité de langue allemande de Yougoslavie, l'équivalent des Alsaciens ou de certains Lorrains en France. Un petit nombre de civils et environ 400 adolescents de la garde nationale slovène sont amnistiés par les communistes, le 3 août 1945, mais la plupart sont tués en retournant chez leurs parents encore en vie, comme le montre Milko Mikola : dans Concentration and labour camps in Slovenia,publié par la Commission européenne durant la présidence slovène de l'UE-2008 24. Après le camp est supprimé en 1950. Les autorités locales titistes crée une immense décharge de déchets toxiques sur la principale fosse commune. Comme les trains de réfugiés transportant des civils allemands du triangle de Rann s'arrêtent de 1945 à 1950 dans ce camp, le chiffre de 5.000 victimes est dépassé. L'estimation actuelle est de 25.000 cadavres. Le gouvernement slovène décide après la fin de la dictature de construire un mémorial pour les victimes de Teharje. * La région de Celje voit ses habitants de langue allemande dans le meilleur des cas être expulsés. Les communistes se servent des nombreux fossés anti-chars, creusées autour de Celje par l'armée allemande en retraite, en les utilisant comme des fosses communes. Ils sont comblés avec du Croate, du Serbe, de l'Allemand, qu'il soit simple prisonnier ou civil, du Slovène collaborateur et du civil Slovène non communiste. Le but était d'éliminer physiquement toute opposition politique potentielle, sous prétexte de collaboration avec l'ennemi. Il est vrai qu'en 1945 au moment du départ des Allemands, il n'ya pas de communistes en Slovénie même dans les régions les plus ouvrières (Maribor, Celje, Trbovlje)26. Le parti doit donc avoir des arguments très convainquants pour trouver des adhérents. Les partisans tuent aussi les ennemis de classe. Dans leurs rangs ils éliminent les supposés espions. 20 officiers et sous-officiers anglais parachutés en Slovénie en 1945 sont interrogés et exécutés. De nombreux soldats et cadres de l' armée nationale sont suspectés d'anti-communisme. Ils sont éliminés après d'abominables tortures27. Les titistes exécutent plus de 80.000 prisonniers dans la région de Celje, sans aucune procédure judiciaire. Les Slovènes découvrent régulièrement des charniers cachés dans Celje, donc le nombre exact est certainement bien supérieur aux estimations actuelles. * Kocevski Rrog est un endroit où selon l'Encyclopaedia Britannica 10.000 gardes nationaux et leur familles sont exécutés par des unités spéciales de l'armée yougoslave à la fin mai 194524. Ils sont jetés dans différentes des fosses et des cavernes, qui sont ensuite fermées avec des explosifs20. Le site est aussi appelé Kocevje. Il est à 65 km au sud de Ljubljana. Ce sont donc 30 à 35.000 personnes qui sont tuées en quelques jours. Amenées de Šentvid, de Jesenice ou de Kranj, elles sont abattues au revolver et à la mitrailleuse ou simplement emmurées vivantes dans des grottes22. Selon un long reportage de la chaîne ARTE ce sont peut-être 40 à 50.000 personnes qui sont emmurées vives. 1945: The War That Never Ended, de Gregor Dallas et beaucoup de livres d'universitaires non yougoslaves se mettent à parler de ces victimes gênantes28. Je pense aussi à Anthropological perspectives on local development: knowledge and sentiments in conflict, de European Association of Social Anthropologists, Simone Abram, et Jacqueline Waldren (Routledge, 1998) qui parlent de 20.000 anti-communistes tués et enterrés dans le plus grand secret. Près de Slovenj Gradec et Velenje ce sont encore d’autres boucheries. Dans ce secteur, des exécutions massives ont lieu à Huda Luknja (= Mislinje), dans les bois de Bežigrad, près du château de Majdic, dans les mines désaffectées de Laško (3.000 victimes), de Trbovlje ou de Hrastnik (7.000 victimes). D’autres encore se déroulent à Ratece, Sevnica, Brestanica, Ljubecna, Zasret, Rogaška Slatina, Slovenska Bistrica, près de Prevalje et entre Krško et Kostanjevica. Selon le général en retraite Zeljko Glasnovic ces massacres sont responsables de la faible natalité en Croatie après la guerre. Il ajoute que si l'on additionne tous les témoignages et documents, et son enquête approfondie, il a certainement 1.200 fosses communes en Slovénie. Le général oublie les très nombreux Croates qui sont morts dans les rangs des partisans et leurs familles massacrés par les oustachis. Cependant il faut essayer de comprendre qu'il est vraiment difficile pour Tito de bâtir le socialisme, dans la Yougoslavie de 1945, et de faire le bonheur de ses peuples. Le comité central de Slovénie doit faire face à des émeutes de paysans qui en ont assez de voir des cadavres encombrés les rivières20. Certaines rivières curées (à Podutik notamment) alimentent Ljubljana en eau potable. Le 23 avril 1948, dans un discours Harry Truman (le président de États-Unis) déclare : On me dit que Tito a assassiné plus de 400.000 opposants en Yougoslavie avant de se s'y établir comme un dictateur. On évalue les pertes sur la frontière à 200.000 ou 300.000 morts, selon l’Institut Croate Latino-Américain de Culture et le Committee for Investigation of the Bleiburg Tragedy (Cleveland) et l’Institut Croate Latino-Américain de Culture. 200.000 semblent un chiffre plausible. La Commission européenne durant la présidence slovène de l'UE-2008 donne une liste des prisons et camps (voir à ce chapitre). Foïbe (1941-1946) . La violence à laquelle sont soumis les prisonniers avant leur élimination est indescriptible. La plupart sont castrés, d'autres torturés. Pour les les femmes à la torture s'ajoutent le viol parfois par des centaines de partisans, les seins coupés... . Nous avons vu l'utilisation des grottes, des mines des fossés anti-chars, mais s'y ajoute dans les zones côtières les noyades collectives. Les victimes sont attachées ensemble avec du fil de fer babelé et jetés par dessus bord de gros bâteaux. Mais le moyen le plus populaire et typiquement titiste pour se débarrasser des corps rapidement c'est lemassacre près d'une foïba. C'est pratique et facilement dissimulable. Les prisonniers sont amenés de préférence la nuit, près d'un foïba. Ils sont tués d'une balle dans la nuque et leurs corps sont ensuite précipités dans l'abîme. * À Ljubljana, la capitale de la région, les prisonniers sont d’abord dirigés sur le camp de Šentvid. Ils sont affamés et brutalisés. Des groupes de futurs victimes sont attachés avec du fil de fer barbelé, avant d’être acheminés vers Toško Celo, Topolo, Sveta Katarina, Sveta Marijeta, Škofja Loka et Podutik. Les partisans les tuent à la mitrailleuse et les jettent dans des foïbe. On parle de 25.000 morts, car outre les supposés collaborateurs, les réactionnaires sont accusés d'avoir empoisonnés les puits autour de Podutik. Ce qui est en partie vrai. Leurs corps en putréfaction pourrissent les nappes d'eau20. * La foïba de Jazovka est un ossuaire située dans la montagne de Zumberak, à l'ouest de Zagreb. Découverte, après l'effondrement de la Yougoslavie, en 1990, cette foiba de 43 m de profondeur renferme entre 9.000 et 12.000 cadavres recouverts de chaux vive. La plupart sontdes blessés, des invalides de guerre, des infirmières, d'autres membres du personnel hospitalier et des écoliers de 15 à 17 ans...28. Les bourreaux ne sont pas Serbes mais des communistes croates. Ces bouchers vont rejoindre l'OZNA, une police n'interrogeant ses prisonniers qu'en les torturant29. * Les victimes de la foïba de Kricavno, située entre Vrbnik et Baska, sur l'île de Krk (= Veglia) dans le nord-est de la côte ne sont pas des réfugiés ou des prisonniers venant ou allant à Bleiburg. * La foïba de Gradina est située sur l'île de Zirje (= Zuri), près du port de Sibenik en Dalmatie centrale. Dans le fond de cette foïba se trouve l'unique source d'eau potable de toute l'île. Les partisans yougoslaves y jettent 65 victimes croates, italiennes et des allemandes ramenées du littoral dalmate. Depuis, les insulaires refusent de boire cette eau ayant baigné les cadavres, et s'abreuvent d'eau de pluie * La foïba de de Korcula (= Curzola). C'est le lieu de naissance du professeur Zvonimir Separovic dont les deux parents y sont massacrés. Dans les années 1990, devenu ministre du gouvernement croate, il a mené une étude approfondie sur ces massacres de Korcula, mais après l'avènement en 1999 d'un régime de gauche en Croatie, ses recherches sont interdites. Zvonimir Separovic est actuellement le président de la Société victimologique de Croatie. Autres foïbe yougoslaves : • Foibaci • Foiba de Rasp • Foiba de Basovizza (monument national italien) • Foiba de Monrupino à Trieste (monument national italien) • Foiba de Barban • Foiba de Beca • Foiba Bertarelli (à Buzet) • Foiba de Brestovica • Foiba de Campagna (à Trieste) • Foibe de Koper (Capodistria) • Foiba de Casserova • Foibe de Castelnuovo d'Istria • Foiba de Cernizza • Foiba de Cernovica (à Pazin) • Foiba de Kocevje • Foiba de Corgnale • Foiba de Cregli • Foiba de Drenchia • Mine de Bauxite de Gallignana • Foiba de Gargaro(Gorizia) • Foiba de Gimino • Foiba de Gropada • Foiba de Iadruichi • Foiba de Jurani • Mine de bauxite à Lindar • Foiba d' Obrovo • Foiba d' Odolina • Foiba d' Opicina • Foiba d' Orle • Foiba de Podubbo • Foiba de Pucioiba de Roc • Foiba de San Lorenzo di Basovizza • Foiba de San Salvaro • Foiba de Scadaicina • Abisso de Semez • Foiba de Semi (Istrie) • Abisso de Semich • Foiba de Sepec (à Roc) • Foiba de Sezana • Foiba de Surani • Foiba de Terli • Foiba de Treghelizza • Foiba de Vescovado • Foiba de Vifia Orizi • Foiba de Vines • Foiba de Zavni (à Trnovski Gozd - Slovénie). • Les massacres des foibe d'Istrie se continuent plus à l'est, en Dalmatie et en Croatie centrale, faisant encore bien plus de victimes chez les Croates que chez les Italiens. Mais jusqu'en 1991 on parle uniquement comme Churchill en 1945 des victimes italiennes. Il Cuore nel Pozzo (= Le coeur dans la fosse = en croate Jami u Srce et en slovène Breznu v Srce) est TV film de la RAI, qui se concentre sur l'évasion d'un groupe d'enfants prisonnier des partisans de Tito au lendemain de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. À cette époque les Italiens, comme les Allemands et les Hongrois, sont victimes d'une épuration ethnique. Il Pozzo c'est une foïba... Croatie 1945 . Pendant que l’on torture et que l’on tue et torture en Slovénie, les Croates restés sur place subissent une épuration impitoyable. À Zagreb, 80.000 habitants sont arrêtés. Les suspects sont d’abord torturés par la nouvelle police politique, la OZNA, puis parqués dans une dizaine de camps de concentration. De là ils sont envoyés, sans avoir été jugés, à Rakov Potok, Šestine, Gracani, Mirosevac, Anin Dol, Dubranec, Maksimir, Bukovacka, Markuševac et Novi Dvori. Sur place ils sont exécutés et leurs corps jetés dans des fosses communes. Les blessés ennemis, soit 4.800 personnes hospitalisés dans les onze hôpitaux de la capitale sont tous massacrés à coups de marteau dans un parc de la ville, mais la plupart sont tout simplement jetés dans la foïba de Jazovka. Cette terreur frappe sans aucune distinction de sexe. 60 lycéennes d’un pensionnat de jeunes filles sont liquidées sur la route de Kravarsko. Le reste de la Croatie n’est pas épargné et les camps d’internement ou d’extermination y poussent par dizaines. Les plus mortifères se situent à Vojnic, Bjelovar, Koprivnica (= Danica), Zeleno Polje (près d’Osijek), Samobor, Krapina, Karlovac (= Dubovac), Cemernica, Mirkovec (près de Sveti Križ Zacretje), Oroslavje, Viktorovac (près de Sisak) et Djurmanec. Autour de ces camps, la campagne croate se parsème de charniers. Avens, puits, vieux tunnels, galeries de mines et carrières abandonnées se remplissent de corps. Près de Harmica, au nord-ouest de Zagreb, 4.500 cadavres sont ensevelis, à Gornji Hrašcani. 1.700 Croates suspects sont fusillés au stade de Varaždin. À Slatinski Drenovac, il y a 1.600 victimes de cette épuration, qui n'est pas sauvage, et à Klinca Sela 1.500 autres. Près de Krapina, sur le site boisé de Macelj, ce sont de 12. 000 à 17.000 prisonniers qui passent de vie à trépas, tandis qu’en forêt de Lužanjak (près d’Ogulin), ce sont 1.800 personnes que les militaires titistes mettent à mort. À Cazma, les victimes seraient près de 2.500 (dont 1.000 lycéens), et à Zvecevo, elles seraient au moins 4.000. Les camps pour les juifs, tsiganes et autres non-Croates établis par Ante Pavelic, l'allié de Hitler, ne sont nullement fermés ni abandonnés à l'arrivée des partisans yougoslaves de Tito. Le camp de Jasenovac et d'autres continuent à fonctionner de 1945 à 1948. Les milliers de Croates qui y meurent sont encore de nos jours comptabilisés comme victimes du fasciste Ante Pavelic, dont les crimes sont pourtant déjà suffisamment horribles et innombrables. À la noël 1945 la veuve du président du Parti Paysan Croate Radic dénonce les parasites et renégats qui imposent au peuple la république yougoslave et non démocratique30. Le 21 septembre 1946? l'archevêque de Zagreb, Monseigneur Stepinac, après avoir enfin dénoncé le massacre de 243 prêtres, est arrêté. Les titistes lui reprochent son long silence de 1941 à 1945, du temps des nombreux crimes oustachis30. Les historiens anglo-saxons et les témoignages des juifs de Croatie nous montrent que cette accusation est fausse, comme l'écrit Alain Finkelkraut : Une telle enquête apprend que, dès avril 1941, l'archevêque de Zagreb a protesté contre la législation antiserbe et antijuive promulguée par le régime, qu'il a organisé la fuite d'enfants juifs vers la Hongrie et vers la Palestine, qu'il en a caché beaucoup d'autres et que ses homélies étaient suffisamment tranchantes pour être reprises par les partisans et diffusées par la radio de Londres. Les massacres d'après-guerre se sont brusquement interrompus en 1948, sur ordre de Staline à Tito (tandis que les Alliés démocratiques occidentaux vont rester silencieux, puis devenir ses admirateurs). La presse soviétique va dénoncer la terreur sanglante qu'exerce Tito contre les masses populaires de Yougoslavie31. thumb|400px|upright=2.5|center|Timbres croates commémorant avec les USA les massacres de Beiburg. Bosnie 1945 . Les provinces musulmanes l’État croate, la Bosnie et l’Herzégovine paient également très cher leur résistance acharnée au communisme. La répression y est féroce et c’est par milliers que les titistes y suppriment catholiques et musulmans croates. Les exécutions de masse s’y succèdent nuit et jour, à Bosanski Brod, Podgradci u Potkozarju, Drvar (= Ticevo), Han Pijesak, Zenica, Butmir, Kasindol, Pecigrad, Prnjavor et aux grottes de Varduša (7.000 victimes). Même les enfants n’échappent pas à cette folie meurtrière, comme en témoigne l’assassinat de 5.000 d’entre eux à la sucrerie d’Usora, près de Doboj. C'est bizarre car avec l'avènement du règne de Tito, les Serbes du Kosovo se sont trouvés partout au banc des accusés. Ils ont l'impression que le temps des Turcs est revenu. Non seulement les crimes des Albanais, collaborateurs sous l'occupation, passent sur le compte des pertes et profits, alors qu'ils sont nombreux. Les Serbes se voient même reprochés de leur avoir résisté32. Tito agit comme Lenine en 1919 avec les musulmans de l'Empire russe. Cette politique habile n'empêche pas les islamistes de l'accuser d'avoir exterminé les musulmans33. LES SURVIVANTS . Les marches de la mort . La Croatie et la Slovénie sont conquises. Une grande partie des collaborateurs et non communistes sont morts. Les autres sont parqués ou interrogés dans les camps et prisons improvisés. Les foïbe, les mines, les grottes sont pleines. L'eau de certaines sources et rivières est non potable du fait des cadavres. La population n'est pas encore entièrement convertie au communisme. Pour toutes ses raisons, et peut-être du fait de l'exemple de Franco qui s'est comme cela débarrassé de ses opposants, les titistes vont organiser les tristement célèbres marches de la mort. La plupart des survivants vont trouver effectivement la mort dans ces funestes colonnes qui traversent à pied la Yougoslavie34. C'est là une des formes les plus horribles de tortures et de meurtres collectifs et des dizaines de milliers de Croates y perdent la vie35. Ces marches de la mort sont connus sous le nom dechemin de croix chez les victimes et sont des marches d'expiation pour les vainqueurs. La désignation de marches d'expiation (= Suhnemärsche = atonement marches) laisse plutôt penser que la puissance victorieuse poursuit avant tout des buts de propagande35. Mais ce n'est qu'en partie le cas. Le but principal est d'éliminer le maximum d'ennemis du communisme. Un autre objectif est de traumatiser les vaincues pour que les générations suivantes restent sous le joug titiste. Les plus résistants marchent de la Carinthie à la frontière grecque (1.500 kms). Il ne s'agit en rien d'une randonnée pédestre. Ce sont des marches forcées et ils meurt par épuisement. Dans la plupart des cas, les prisonniers ont tous liés ensemble et contraints de marcher pieds nus. Régulièrement battus, à peine nourris, souvent privés d’eau, par gardiens qui ont beaucoup souffert ou sélectionnés sur leur brutalité ou leur fanatisme politique. Le typhus en tue beaucoup. Et puis il existe un jeu qui consiste à attacher un petit groupe d'ennemis du peuple et à le jeter dans une rivière. Ils meurent soit noyés, soit abattus. Toutefois la mort courante c'est une balle dans la nuque ou une rafale d'arme automatique.Les routes les plus connues conduisent les prisonniers à Bela Crkva ou Kovin, de Jesenice à Zagreb ou Rijeka, de Zagreb à Gornji Podgradci. Les captifs se retrouvent parfois au fin fond de la Serbie, à Vršac, Pancevo, à la prison belgradoise de Glavnjaca, voire même jusqu’en Hongrie (Szeged), en Voïvodine ou en Macédoine (Djevdjelije). Les prisonniers sont contraints de traverser des villages serbes (Djerajlije, Lisicine, Vocin, Zeleno Polje, Šid, Kuzmin, Martinci) ou de victimes des crimes nazis. La population les injurie, les lapide et les frappe. Beaucoup ont les yeux crevés, le nez, la langue ou le sexe coupé. Des femmes et des enfants participent à ses tortures sur des hommes sans défense. Les infirmières et autres auxiliaires féminines sont victimes de tortures qui sont indescriptibles36. Beaucoup de marcheurs sont purement et simplement liquidés, dans des centaines et des centaines d'endroits à travers la Slovénie, la Croatie, et un peu en Serbie et en Macédoine. Les plus importants massacres lors de ces marches sont Bjelovar (8.000 morts), Nasice (4.000), Backi Jarci (5.000)37. Les autres sont internés dans des camps dont l’horreur, si l’on en croit les rapports de la Croix-Rouge, n’a rien à envier à celle des camps nazis ou du goulag. Le sort des enfants . Shentvid," un camp de concentration. Une fois de plus, de recherche, d'interrogation ... Puis, un communiste) comité (dirigé par Slobodan arrive Penezic "Krcun." commandes Penezic que les enfants doivent être séparés. Il ordonne à son propre peuple que «la préservation de ces enfants comme les pommes de vos yeux ... Ils seront nos meilleurs soldats. Les prisons et camps . Jasenovac" (correct: Jesenovec) camp a continué à travailler intensément jusqu'en 1948 de façon abusive pour l'après-guerre torturer et massacrer de 40,000-50,000 Croates (maintenant faussement a ajouté que les Serbes tués à la guerre); mais sa fermeture tardive est formel et en 1948 il a été immédiatement transporté vers disreputed Goli Otok de travail pour 1990. En outre, deux autres camps croates créé en WW2, c'est à dire dans ces Lepoglava et Gradiska (Stara Gradiška Un tchetnik qui a survécu à un camp de concentration nazi que pour tomber dans les mains de la OZNA rappelé, «la Gestapo a détruit le corps;. OZNA violée l'âme» Évoquant l’un de ces camps, Mme S. J. Warner, déléguée de la Croix-Rouge britannique écrit : « En l’espace de deux mois, on pense qu’environ 1500 personnes sont mortes, des enfants de moins de trois ans pour la plupart. La plus grande cruauté règne, émanant du commandant du camp et des commissaires – coups, station debout sous le soleil ou la pluie, femmes battues par les gardiens pour des peccadilles. Il semble y avoir de surcroît un terrible surpeuplement, un manque d’hygiène épouvantable et un régime de famine. Les rapports sont parmi les pires qu’il m’ait été donné de lire, ce qui n’est pas peu dire comme vous pouvez l’imaginer » – cité par N. Tolstoy, in Encounter, N°5, vol. LX, p.28. Ci-dessous sont des informations tirées de la Commission européenne durant la présidence slovène de l'UE-2008 : 4. Enquête sur les camps de concentration en Slovénie en 1945. 4.1. camps de concentration pour les membres de la minorité nationale allemande • Strnisce près de Ptuj • Hrastovec près Sv. Lenart dans Slovenske Gorice • Studenci près de Maribor • Brestrnica près de Maribor • Kamnica près de Maribor • Tezno près de Maribor • Teharje près de Celje 4.2. camps de concentration pour les membres du Hongrois minorité nationale • Filovci à Prekmurje • Hrastovec près Sv. Lenart dans Slovenske Gorice • Strnisce près de Ptuj 4.3. camps de concentration pour les membres de la Garde-slovène Accueil • Teharje près de Celje • Skofovi zavodi à St. Vid nad Ljubljano • Skofja Loka 5. Enquête sur les camps de concentration en Slovénie de 1945 à 1951 5.1. Camps de travail forcé - camps pénal (1945-46) • Kocevje • Teharje près de Celje • Studenci près de Maribor • Brestrnica près de Maribor . 5.2 Les camps de rééducation par le travail - des groupes de travail (1949-51) • Strnisce près de Ptuj • Kocevje • Rogoza près de Maribor • Prestranek près de Postojna • Pšata près de Ljubljana • Inlauf près Borovec dans Kocevsko 5.3. Camps de travail socialement bénéfique - groupes de travail (1949-51) • Strnisce près de Ptuj • Litostroj, Ljubljana • Zale, Ljubljana • Medvode • Moste près Zirovnica • Rajndol près Kocevje • Ferdrenk dans Kocevsko • Skofja Loka • Rajhenburg. Si l’on additionne les victimes croates (25) des massacres de Slovénie, celles des épurations locales, celles des camps et celles des marches de la mort, on arrive à un total effroyable qui avoisine probablement les 600.000 victimes (26). Près de 30 fois Katyn ! Ce démocide, il faut le savoir, n’a pas été le fait d’individus incontrôlés, mais bien le fruit d’une politique délibérée. On a parlé d’un ordre formel de Tito à ses généraux et aux chefs de l’OZNA, et l’on a remarqué la parfaite organisation technique (27) des bourreaux. Ces derniers sont bien connus et leurs carrières respectives n’ont pas eu à en souffrir : la plupart d’entre eux ont été promus, certains sont devenus ambassadeurs ou académiciens, d’autres ministres et beaucoup ont même été gratifiés du prestigieux titre de « héros national ». Le gouvernement yougoslave n’a d’ailleurs jamais nié les faits ni tenté de se disculper : les Partisans impliqués (IIIe Armée) ont été félicités et, en juillet 1948, Tito se vantait encore d’avoir « liquidé environ 200 000 soldats ennemis et autant de prisonniers ». Du côté britannique, la question des responsabilités peut également être posée. Elle l’a d’ailleurs été, dès 1946 et sans grand succès, par le Dr Harold Buxton, évêque anglican de Gibraltar, et par le professeur Douglas Savory, député d’Irlande du Nord. En 1975, certains documents confidentiels – archives du Foreign Office et carnets des forces britanniques en Autriche – ont été mis à la disposition des chercheurs : il ressort de leur examen que, sur le terrain, les responsables effectifs du rapatriement furent les généraux Patrick D. Scott, Horatius Murray (1903-1989), Charles F. Keightley (1901-1974) et Toby A. Low (1914-2000). Ceci est malheureusement insuffisant : sauf à penser que la livraison des Croates fut le résultat d’une connivence ponctuelle (28), il faut ensuite chercher plus haut car, quel que fût leur rang, ces officiers n’étaient tout de même que des exécutants. De nombreux documents prouvent de manière indubitable la volonté du haut commandement de se débarrasser des Croates (29), mais il reste très difficile d’identifier formellement les donneurs d’ordres. Au-dessus des généraux de terrain, il y avait le SACMED, c’est à dire le Commandement Suprême Allié en Méditerranée, à la tête duquel se trouvait le maréchal Harold Alexander. L’homme était notoirement hostile à la livraison de prisonniers aux communistes et beaucoup prétendent qu’il ignorait ce qui se déroulait à Bleiburg, ce que contredisent plusieurs pièces. Le 14 mai, par exemple, son bras droit, le lieutenant-général Sir Brian Robertson, envoie des directives à la VIIIe Armée pour que « tous les prisonniers dont la nationalité yougoslave est démontrée et qui prêtaient service dans les forces allemandes soient désarmés et remis aux forces yougoslaves » (30). Il est peu probable que cet officier supérieur ait pris une décision aussi capitale sans en référer. Le 15 mai, le SACMED (Caserte) adresse à son antenne de Belgrade le télégramme suivant : « Le commandement des troupes alliées en Autriche signale qu’environ 200 000 citoyens yougoslaves qui servaient dans l’armée allemande (sic) se sont rendus à lui. Nous voulons les remettre immédiatement aux forces du maréchal Tito, et souhaitons que ce dernier donne des ordres à ses commandants pour qu’ils conviennent avec le chef du Ve Corps d’Armée (31) du rythme ainsi que du lieu de la livraison… ». Le 16 mai, le vice-maréchal Arthur S.G. Lee transmet cette proposition à Tito, et le 17, le général Ljubodrag Djuric répond par lettre que « le Maréchal approuve entièrement l’offre du maréchal Alexander », qu’il « lui exprime sa gratitude » et que l''es 200.000 prisonniers seront pris en charge par la IIIe Armée qui a reçu des instructions''. Cette décision anglaise restera secrète jusqu’au 31 juillet 1945, date à laquelle le général W.D. Morgan, chef d’état-major du SACMED, admet dans un courrier officiel (32) que « vu la situation existant en Autriche, (les prisonniers) ont été remis aux forces militaires yougoslaves au cours d’opérations menées conjointement par les armées britannique et yougoslave, et conformément aux ordres émanant de ce Quartier Général ». Voilà qui tend donc bien à confirmer l’implication du maréchal Alexander, même s’il existe, par ailleurs, un ordre de ce dernier (en date du 4 juin, c’est à dire quand tout est fini), interdisant la poursuite des rapatriements forcés ! UN DÉMOCIDE . 46 années de mensonges Compte tenu de ce que l’on sait du fonctionnement de la machine de guerre alliée, il est impossible de ne pas évoquer aussi le rôle du pouvoir civil. Là encore, force est de constater que les Britanniques furent les seuls ordonnateurs de la tragédie. On sait qu’en avril 1945, l’ambassadeur à Belgrade, Ralph Skrine Stevenson, et Sir Orme Sargent du Foreign Office étaient encore partisans de désarmer et d’interner les Croates, tandis que W. Churchill envisageait même de s’en servir pour barrer la route de Trieste aux communistes. Début mai, toutefois, leur attitude évolue en faveur d’un arrangement avec Tito, ce qui suscite l’opposition immédiate de l’ambassadeur américain à Caserte, Alexander C. Kirk, qui alerte Washington. Le 2 mai, le secrétaire d’État Joseph C. Grew déclare que les USA s’en tiennent au désarmement et à l’internement des prisonniers. Cette position ne variera pas et lorsque Alexander Kirk avertit Washington, le 14 mai, que Caserte a donné l’ordre de livrer les Croates, les autorités US font connaître leur refus. Ignorant que le rapatriement s’est d’ores et déjà effectué (ils ne le découvriront que le 4 août), les États-Unis proposent même, le 19 mai, de contribuer matériellement à l’entretien et au ravitaillement des captifs. Même à Londres, il semble que certaines autorités aient été tenues dans l’ignorance de ce qui se passait à Bleiburg. Ainsi, le 29 mai, Sir Alan Brooke, chef de l’état-major impérial, recommande-t-il de ne pas livrer les Croates à Tito car « les Américains pourraient ne pas approuver une telle mesure ». Pourtant, un homme au moins a dû être au courant, et cet homme, c’est Harold Macmillan, le ministre-résident qui supervisait les militaires du SACMED. Interrogé en 1984 – il fêtait ses 90 ans – il a prétendu ne plus se souvenir. Reste qu’il paraît peu vraissemblable que le maréchal Alexander, le général McCreery ou le général Keightley aient pu agir à son insu et sans son accord. Reste également qu’il a effectué, le 13 mai 1945, une mystérieuse visite-surprise au QG du Ve Corps d’Armée, celui-là même qui avait sous sa garde les réfugiés croates… Ne venait-il pas régler les derniers détails de l’extradition ? Et n’avait-il pas troqué celle-ci contre l’évacuation de la Carinthie autrichienne par les Partisans ou contre certaines garanties sur l’avenir de Trieste ? Au-dessus de Macmillan, il y avait encore Anthony Eden (1897-1977) que rien de concret ne permet jusqu’à présent de mettre en cause, mais dont il est néanmoins permis de supposer qu’il était au fait du problème. Vu la position très soviétophile qu’il avait adoptée vis-à-vis de la question des prisonniers russes, il n’est pas exclu de penser que de futures investigations puissent conduire un jour à voir en lui LE grand instigateur de la tragédie… Un crime reconnu ? Plus de six décennies après la tragédie, la sinistre affaire de Bleiburg refait surface. Partout, des cavités sont fouillées, des charniers sont ouverts, des ossements – de femmes et d’enfants notamment – sont exhumés et expertisés. Les émigrés n’avaient donc pas menti : les preuves sont là, accablantes. En Croatie, les réactions sont toutefois mitigées. Envers et contre tout, il est encore des gens pour nier le crime, le minimiser ou même le justifier – « après tout, ils l’avaient bien mérité puisque c’étaient des Oustachis » – et quelques hommes politiques pour conseiller aux Croates de ne pas s’indigner trop fort. C’est que beaucoup de partenaires de la Croatie ont encore l’anti-fascisme pour paradigme et à voir les Croates s’apitoyer trop ostensiblement sur les victimes de Bleiburg, ils pourraient en conclure que la Croatie n’adhère pas aux mêmes valeurs… Cette discrétion caractérise aussi une certaine élite où les rejetons d’anciens aparatchiks sont légion. Il n’est pas très plaisant, on le conçoit, de voir son nom associé à un bain de sang. Sans parler de quelques vieux « héros » qui ont carrément peur d’avoir à répondre de leurs crimes et de finir leur existence derrière les barreaux. Quant au Royaume-Uni, il n’éprouve aucun remords particulier (33) et n’envisage aucunement d’exprimer le moindre regret… De toute évidence, Bleiburg demeure un sujet sensible. Les investigations ne progressent que fort lentement et c’est avec une grande circonspection que l’on désigne parfois quelques bourreaux auxquels les tribunaux n’ont pas l’air très pressés de demander des comptes. Il paraît pourtant légitime que les Croates sachent enfin où, quand, comment, pourquoi et par qui, leurs parents furent assassinés. Six cents mille morts, ce n’est tout de même pas rien. À titre de comparaison, c’est plus que l’ensemble des pertes, civiles et militaires, de la France ou de la Grande-Bretagne durant toute la II Guerre mondiale ! Crime contre l’humanité, cette tuerie est imprescriptible et ses auteurs doivent être jugés, tout comme le furent Klaus Barbie, Erich Priebke, Josef Schwammberger et consorts. « Le glaive de la justice n’a pas de fourreau », affirmait en son temps le bon Joseph de Maistre. Voici l’occasion de le prouver. Comme l'écrit Alain Finkelkraut : Ce n'est pas un des moindres crimes du communisme, en effet, que d'avoir manipulé l'enfer et transformé l'antifascisme en instrument d'oppression. Le fascisme, c'est le mal ; or tous nos ennemis sont mauvais ; donc tous nos ennemis sont fascistes : c'est parce qu'ils ont vécu cinquante ans sous la férule de ce syllogisme implacable que les Croates ont tant de difficultés aujourd'hui à faire la part des choses et à distinguer l'indispensable mémoire du mensonge déconcertant. Croit-on qu'on les y aide en redonnant vie et crédit au discours des manipulateurs ?31. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . 1. Churchill Winston, La deuxième guerre mondiale, Tome douzième, Chapitre XIII, Une période de transition difficile, Cercle du Bibliophile. 2. La population yougoslave, André Blanc, Annales de Géographie, Année 1951, Volume 60, Numéro 319, pp.146-147. 3. Musgrove, D. (Ed.), BBC History Magazine, Falsified Yugoslav Handover to Tito, BBC Worldwide Publications, Bristol, 2009, p.70. 4. Montgomery Belgion, Epitaph on Nuremberg, Londres, Falcon Press 1947. 5. M. Mc Adams, Yalta and the Bleiburg Tragedy, Old Bleiburga do Naših Dana, Zagreb, Školska Knjiga, 1995. 6. Raymond Cartier, La seconde guerre mondiale, Larousse 1965. . 7. Cité par Paul Aballain, La dernière harka ; Nouvelles Editions Latines, 2004, p.135. 8. Livre noir du Communisme: crimes, terreur, répression, Courtois Stéphane, Mark Kramer, Harvard University Press, 1999. 9. Doctor Tomislav (Tom) Sunic, La destruction des Allemands ethniques et des prisonniers de guerre allemands en Yougoslavie: 1945-53, Écrits de Paris, mars 2008. 10. Histoire du peuple serbe, Dusan-T Batakovic, Ljubomir Mihailovic, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. 11. The Real Genocide in Yugoslavia: Independent Croatia of 1941 Revisited, Srda Trifkovi. 12. Stillman Edmund, Les Balkans, Life 1965. 13. Ivo Omrcanin, The Pro-Allied Putsch in Croatia in 1944 and The Massacre of Croatians by Tito Communists in 1945, Philadelphie, Dorrance 1975. 14. Shaw L., Trial by Slander: A background to the Independent State of Croatia, Harp Books, Canberra, 1973. 15. U.S. News and World Report, A Vow of silence, p 36, 30 mars 1998. 16. Mark Aarons and John Loftus, Unholy Trinity: The Vatican, The Nazis, and the Swiss Bankers, St Martins Press 1991 (revised 1998) 17. Tomasevich, J., War and Revolution in Yugoslavia 1941-1945: The Chetniks, Stanford, Cal., London, Oxford University Press, 1975. 18. Thomas, N., Mikulan, K. and Pavelic, D. Axis Forces in Yugoslavia 1941-45, Osprey, London, 1995. 19. Balkan holocausts?: Serbian and Croatian victim-centred propaganda and the war in Yugoslavia, New approaches to conflict analysis, David Bruce MacDonald, University Press, 2002. 20. Slovenia 1945: memories of death and survival after World War II, Corsellis John, Marcus Ferrar, IB Tauris, 2005. 21. Count Nikolai Tolstoy, Research on inforced repatriation of Croats and other nationalities after the World War II, International Symposium "SOUTHEASTERN EUROPE 1918-1995", Croatian Heritage Foundation et Croatian Information Centre, ARGA. 22. Communist Retaliation and Persecution on Yugoslav Territory During and After WWII (1943-1950), Akademische Schriftenreihe, Dr. phil. Michael Portmann, GRIN Verlag, 2007 23. Bleiburg: crimes yougoslave d'après-guerre contre des Croates, Josip Jurcevic, Dokumentijsko informatijsko Center, 2005. 24. Milko Mikola: Concentration and labour camps in Slovenia, in: Slovenian Presidency of the Council of the European Union (= Commission européenne durant la présidence slovène de l'UE-2008), Peter Jambrek (ed.): Crimes committed by totalitarian regimes (S. 145-154), S. 148. Reports and proceedings of the 8 April European public hearing on“Crimes committed by totalitarian regimes”, organised by the Slovenian Presidency of the Council of the European Union (January–June 2008) and the European Commission. 25. L'Occident joue et perd, la Yougoslavie dans la guerre, Histoire contemporaine revue ét corrigée, Bernard George, La Table ronde, 1968 26. Histoire de la Yougoslavie, de 1945 à nos jours, Volume 58 de Questions au XXe siècle, Joseph Krulic, Complexe, 1993. 27. Smiling Slovenia: political dissent papers, Vladislav Bevc, Vladislav Bevc, Peter Lang, 2008. 28. 1945: The War That Never Ended, de Gregor Dallas, Yale University Press, 2006. 29. Operation slaughterhouse, John Prcela, Stanko Guldescu, Édition 2, Dorrance Pub. Co., 1995. 30. Yougoslavie, un pari impossible ? la question nationale dans la République Fédérative Socialiste Yougoslave vue par les diplomates et experts français de 1944 à 1960, Aujourd'hui l'Europe, Gilles Troude, L'Harmattan, 1998. 31. The Current digest of the Soviet Press, Volume 3,Numéros 27 à 39, American Council of Learned Societies, Social Science Research Council (U.S.), American Association for the Advancement of Slavic Studies, 1952. 32. Dossier Kosovo, La Lumière du Thabor, Atanasije Jevtic, Mira Trajkovic, Jean-Louis Palierne, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1991. 33. Islam: l'Islam, Etat et la politique, Volume 2 de l'islam: Concepts critique en sociologie, Bryan S. Turner, Routledge, 2003. 34. Cent portes des conflits yougoslaves, Collection Points d'appui: 100 portes, Jean-Arnault Dérens, Catherine Samary, Éditions de l'Atelier, 2000 35. L'Occident joue et perd, la Yougoslavie dans la guerre, Histoire contemporaine revue ét corrigée, Bernard George, La Table ronde, 1968. 36. The other price of Hitler's war: German military and civilian losses resulting from World War II, Numéro 55 de Contributions in military studies, Martin K. Sorge, Greenwood Publishing Group, 1986. 37. In Tito's death marches and extermination camps, A Reflection book, Joseph Hecimovic, John Prcela, Carlton Press, 1962 31. Comment peut-on être croate ?, A. Finkielkraut, Gallimard, Paris, 1992. (24) Évoquant l’un de ces camps, Mme S. J. Warner, déléguée de la Croix-Rouge britannique écrit : « En l’espace de deux mois, on pense qu’environ 1500 personnes sont mortes, des enfants de moins de trois ans pour la plupart. La plus grande cruauté règne, émanant du commandant du camp et des commissaires – coups, station debout sous le soleil ou la pluie, femmes battues par les gardiens pour des peccadilles. Il semble y avoir de surcroît un terrible surpeuplement, un manque d’hygiène épouvantable et un régime de famine. Les rapports sont parmi les pires qu’il m’ait été donné de lire, ce qui n’est pas peu dire comme vous pouvez l’imaginer » – cité par N. Tolstoy, in Encounter, N°5, vol. LX, p.28. (25) La tragédie de Bleiburg n’a pas concerné que les Croates ; ont également disparu des Slovènes (20 000), des Monténégrins (10 000), des Serbes (5000 à 10 000), des Italiens et des Allemands. En Istrie, on évalue à (au moins) 20 000 le nombre des Italiens jetés morts ou vifs dans des gouffres (les foibe), tandis qu’à Zadar, ce sont 900 membres de cette communauté qui seront noyés par les Partisans – cf. N. Luxardo De Franchi, Dietro gli scogli di Zara, Gorizia, Editrice Goriziana, 1999 ; V. Maria De Luca, Foibe, una tragedia annunciata, Rome, Settimo Sigillo, 2000 ; G. Solari, Il dramma delle foibe (1943-1945), Trieste, Centro Culturale « Gian Rinaldo Carli », 2002. Du côté allemand, les pertes s’élèvent au moins à 120 000 personnes (70.000 militaires et environ 50 000 civils) dont beaucoup périssent dans les camps de Josipovac (Osijek), Valpovo, Velika Pisanica (Bjelovar), Rudolfsgnad, Krndija (Djakovo), Šipovac (Našice), Pusta Podunavlje (Baranja) et Tenja (Osijek) – cf. T. Sunic, « La destruction des Allemands ethniques et des prisonniers de guerre allemands en Yougoslavie, 1945-53 », in Les Écrits de Paris, N°707 (mars 2008) et l’ouvrage collectif Genocide of the Ethnic Germans in Yugoslavia 1944-1948, Santa Ana, Danube Swabian Association of the USA, 2001. (26) Le nombre des victimes de Bleiburg est sujet à de multiples controverses. Spécialiste de renommée internationale, John Ivan Prcela avance le chiffre de 600 000, proche des estimations du général Herencic et du colonel Crljen ; Mate Šimundic opte pour une fourchette de 245 000 à 295 000, Željko Krušelj avance le chiffre de 150 000, tandis que Vladimir Zerjavic parle, quant à lui, de 45 000 à 55 000 morts. L’ancien ministre et partisan Milovan Djilas cite le chiffre de 15 000, Juraj Hrženjak parle de 12 000 à 15 000 et l’ancien général communiste Petar Brajovic descend jusqu’au chiffre négationniste de … 16 ! Au sujet de ces controverses, voir A. Mijatovic, Bleiburška tragedija i križni put hrvatskoga naroda godine 1945, New York-Zagreb, HSK, 2007, p.48 et M. Grahek Ravancic, « Controversies about the Croatian Victims at Bleiburg and in Death Marches », in Review of Croatian History, N°1/2006, pp.27-46. (27) Il semble, en effet, que les Partisans avaient prévu à l’avance des lieux de regroupement et des sites d’exécution. Des itinéraires avaient été choisis, chaque unité connaissait sa tâche, le ravitaillement était assuré ainsi que les communications ou la fourniture de munitions et de fil de fer barbelé. Apparemment, la tuerie ne fut donc aucunement improvisée. (28) Dans un article intitulé 210 000 Menschen für ein Auto et publié par Die Furche (7 juin 1958), Alexander Keller prétend que Vladimir Bakaric se vantait d’avoir offert au général Scott une limousine Packard en échange des prisonniers croates… (29) Ainsi, le 14 mai 1945, un rapport du Ve Corps fait-il état de 300 000 réfugiés et de 600 000 autres en route vers l’Autriche, ajoutant que « si ce nombre s’avérait exact, les problèmes de ravitaillement et de gardiennage deviendraient critiques ». Le lendemain, le maréchal Alexander adresse à la VIIIe Armée un message dans lequel il précise que 200 000 nationaux yougoslaves se sont rendus et qu’il souhaiterait « les remettre immédiatement aux forces du maréchal Tito ». Dans un mémoire adressé au général Eisenhower, l’officier britannique ajoute : « Pour moi, la chose la plus importante est de libérer mes lignes de communication de ce fardeau car la capacité opérationnelle de mes unités s’en trouve amoindrie ». (30) Il est à noter que l’expression « qui prêtaient service dans les forces allemandes » ne pouvait en aucun cas s’appliquer aux forces armées croates (HOS) qui dépendaient d’un État indépendant, pas plus d’ailleurs qu’aux unités de Tchetniks, reconnues par le gouvernement royal yougoslave en exil à Londres. (31) Le général Charles Keightley (1901-1974). (32) Lettre à l’ancien ministre (du gouvernement royal yougoslave) Miha Krek. (33) Les Britanniques ne peuvent en aucun cas prétendre qu’ils ignoraient le sort qui attendait les prisonniers qu’ils livraient. Dès juin 1942, le général Francis Davidson, chef des services secrets militaires, décrivait les Partisans comme des « brigands ». D’autre part, le Royaume-Uni disposait en Yougoslavie d’observateurs sûrs – le général Fitzroy Maclean (37th Military Mission), le capitaine William Deakin, Randolph Churchill, Evelyn Waugh, Stephen Clissold, Owen Reed, Bill Wilson, Lord Freddy Birkenhead (du Political Warfare Executive) et Lord John Henniker-Major. Plusieurs rapports alarmants sur le comportement des Partisans avaient d’ailleurs été adressés à Londres et transmis au gouvernement… Voir H. Williams, Parachutes, Patriots, and Partisans, Londres, Hurst & Co, 2002. Catégorie:Histoire contemporaine de l'Italie Catégorie:Histoire du Frioul-Vénétie julienne Catégorie:Trieste Catégorie:Parti politique slovène Catégorie:Collaboration pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale Catégorie:Organisation paramilitaire Catégorie:Massacre ou atrocité de la Seconde Guerre mondiale Catégorie:État indépendant de Croatie Catégorie:Histoire de la Yougoslavie pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale